Sagrado
by Tetsuna Hibari y Yukihana Hime
Summary: Bebe mis lágrimas, estoy a tú merced. Te amo demasiado, pero no valgo la pena. Te daré mi alma, sacrifícame. Porque tu amor. Es sagrado. / ADVERTENCIAS: SongFic / YURI / Lemmon


El atardecer se presentaba ante ella, suspirando aliviada cuando observo a la mejor heroína de París purificando una mariposa, por fin habían derrotado a la nueva víctima de Hawk Moth.

— Queen Bee. —Se tensó al escuchar su alias salir de su boca y contuvo el aliento mientras miraba como se acercaba a su lado con una hermosa sonrisa adornando su rostro. — Buen trabajo.

Recibió con gozo el alago y su corazón latió con tanta fuerza que empezaba a dolerle.

— Bien hecho, My Lady.

La coqueta voz del héroe gato rompió su burbuja, observando como el rubio tomaba la mano de su admiración para besarla, logrando que se llenara de celos en su interior.

— Buen trabajo, Chat, chicos. —Respondió la mariquita con una dulce sonrisa, acostumbrada a las acciones del gato.

Apretó sus puños, odiaba no tener la atención de su perdición más que ninguna. Dispuesta a recuperarla abrió los labios, pero ningún sonido salió de ellos por culpa del límite de tiempo. El sonido que indicaba que pronto terminaría el tiempo de su transformación se hizo presente antes que el de los demás.

— Recuerden que hoy les toca la patrulla a Chat Noir y a Carapace. —Comento la azabache, atrayendo nuevamente la atención.

—Confía en nosotros. —Carapace pedimos alzando el pulgar.

— Entonces me retiro. —La mariquita se despidió.

Comenzó a caminar en su dirección mientras tomaba su yo-yo para salir volando. Ella por su parte en ningún momento dejo de observarla, por lo que cuando la chica de dos coletas paso a su lado noto que le sonreía de manera descarada.

Sabía perfectamente el significado de tal gesto y fue inevitable el sonrojo en sus mejillas. Agacho el rostro para evitar que los demás héroes se dieran cuenta de su vergüenza.

— Yo también me retiro, nos vemos. —Les aviso al darles la espalda para alejarse rápidamente.

**Adoro tu cuerpo cuando pasas por mi lado**

**Eres la única que puede hacerme rezar**

**Caigo a tus pies, tu definido respiro**

**Y debajo de mi piel un santuario intrínseco**

Salto las terrazas lo más rápido que podía para llegar a su casa, entrando por el balcón justamente cuando su transformación se deshizo, aunque no importaba ya al estar segura en su habitación. Fue a uno de los muebles de su cuarto sacando un pequeño frasco de miel, volteo y se lo entrego a su kwami, que comenzó comerla.

— Hoy tienes una cena importante, ¿no iras? —Le pregunto Pollen.

— Oh, cierto... pero no es tan importante como lo es ella.

— ¿Seguirán ocultándolo?

— Ella así lo desea, aun no tiene la confianza para contarlo a todo el mundo y la verdad es que a mí me preocupa un poco la reacción de mi padre.

— ¿Por qué te desheredaría?

— La herencia dejo de importarme desde que ella me dio el "sí". Lo que me preocupa es que quiera usar su poder político para intentar hacerle daño por mi culpa.

— Oh, entiendo. —Le dio otro sorbo al dulce.

Espero lo más paciente posible a que su kwami recuperara energía para volver a transformarse y dirigirse a su lugar especial. El sitio al que siempre iban cada vez que deseaban encontrarse. Un lugar que había rentado bajo un nombre inexistente y en secreto de todo el mundo, solo para verla a ella.

Cuando llego y entro por la ventana, no tardo en encontrarla sentada en la cama. Se acerco, posándose enfrente de ella. Se miraron directamente a los ojos y no pudo evitar hincarse frente a la chica que le sonrió seductoramente, su corazón retumbo fuertemente, poniéndola nerviosa.

Observo como su admiración se ponía de pie mientras una de sus manos se dirigía a su barbilla, obligándola a mantenerse mirándola, lo cual no era necesario pues su mirada siempre iría a donde su amada estuviera, sus ojos jamás podrían dejar de observarla.

Se levanto lentamente quedando cara a cara con la mariquita, alzo la mano esperando poder tocarla, sin embargo, la azabache se alejó un poco para rodearla quedando detrás de ella.

— No es la primera vez, pero siempre te pones nerviosa. —Su cuerpo se contrajo al sentir el aliento de la contraria sobre su cuello.

Escuchar su voz en un susurro muy cerca de su oído siempre la hacía sentir mojada. Se tensó aún más cuando los brazos de la contraria se posaron en su cintura. Mordió su labio inferior, sabía que la azabache traía una gran sonrisa de victoria en sus labios por ponerla así, no necesitaba verla para saberlo, la conocía perfectamente.

Suspiro y sonrió levemente, al estar tan cerca podía aspirar la deliciosa fragancia que emanaba su amor y eso le agradaba, su olor siempre la tranquilizaba. Se dio media vuelta para tomarla del rostro y besarla, un beso casto y lleno de amor. Un beso que transmitía sus sentimientos por ella.

Sintió como las manos de la contraria se deslizaron hasta su espalda, atrayéndola más, destruyendo cualquier distancia que podría haber entre ellas. Sonrió en medio del beso, amaba con locura a la heroína número uno de París.

—Te amo. —Susurro al separarse del beso.

Estaba completamente perdida y a su merced. Lo sabia y poco podía importarle que su vida ya no le perteneciera.

**Bebe mis lágrimas, estoy a tú merced**

**Te amo demasiado, pero no valgo la pena**

**Te daré mi alma, sacrifícame**

**Porque tu amor es sagrado**

**Es sagrado**

Nuevamente un beso nació, uno más rápido y apasionado que el anterior, aumentando el calor corporal. Soltó una pequeña exclamación de sorpresa al ser empujada, cayendo de espaldas a la cama; sus mejillas se tornaron carmín al notar que la contraria se encontraba encima suyo, abriendo sus piernas para que su acompañante se acomodara entre ellas.

— No es suficiente.

**Es sagrado**

Un gemido salió de su boca al sentir la lengua de la azabache jugando con el lóbulo de su oreja, mordiéndolo con sutileza, deslizando esa misma lengua hasta su cuello, sacándole más jadeos de su garganta.

— Lady...—Resoplo.

Paso ambos brazos a los costados de la chica moteada, aferrándose con desesperación y posesión a su espalda. Dejando salir leves suspiros en el acto y cerrando los ojos mientras alzaba el rostro para que Ladybug pudiera seguir saboreando de su cuello. Su respiración se agitaba al igual que la de su pareja, haciendo más caliente ese espacio en el que se encontraban solo ellas dos.

Solas demostrando su amor.

Se mordió el labio para acallar los sonidos de su boca, estaba segura que su Lady estaba dejando un camino de marcas rojizas en su cuello que más tarde se preocuparía por cubrir.

— Lady... más...—pidió en un susurro.

Ya no le bastaba sentir tan solo su lengua en contacto con su cuerpo, quería más, mucho más.

— Como ordene su majestad. —Escucho entre los besos que le daban a su cuello.

Un suspiro salió de sus labios ante la caricia en su pierna, la había tomado por sorpresa a pesar de que se lo había pedido. Sintiendo ese firme y suave agarre en su muslo por inercia se abrazó más al cuerpo de la heroína, rogando dentro de su mente que hiciera más cosas. Noto como algo empujaba su espalda, obligándola a alzarla.

Miro a la oji-azul que tenía enfrente, le sonreía con inocencia fingida cuando escucho el sonido de un cierre, sus mejillas aumentaron el carmín de su rostro al darse cuenta que se trataba del cierre que portaba su traje de héroe en la parte trasera al ser bajado.

El aire frió hizo contacto con su piel cuando le fue retirado, causando que su espalda se curveara por el escalofrió ayudando a Ladybug a bajarlo completamente. Dejo salir un gran suspiro, sintiendo como el calor del cuerpo contrario se alejaba. Observo que la azabache se quitaba de ella mientras le deslizaba su traje de heroína hasta la cadera. Cerro los ojos completamente avergonzada.

— Tan hermosa. —Susurro Ladybug, deleitándose con la vista que le ofrecía su cuerpo semi-desnudo.

— Ladybug...—con el tacto de esa mano en su vientre plano, deslizándose de una forma lenta y tortuosa en dirección a sus pechos, sintió un escalofrió en su espalda.

La Catarina sonrió de lado en forma arrogante, irritándola un poco.

— Tus pucheros me encantan. —Le dijo al notar su pequeño gesto con los labios que pedían de forma silenciosa que no se demorara y siguiera con lo que estaba haciendo.

Abrió los ojos al ver que la contraria en vez de continuar con el acto de amor agrandaba su sonrisa, un gesto que le aseguraba que la torturaría durante un ratito.

— ¿Qué es lo que deseas, mi amada Chloe~? —Canturreo burlona.

Aun en momentos así, seguía disfrutando de molestarla. Por lo regular se molestaría, pero ella no deseaba pelear en ese momento. No cuando todo su cuerpo vibraba por más contacto.

— No... no me hagas esto...—pidió con voz entre-cortada— Tú... tú sabes...

— No, no lo sé. —Soltó una risita traviesa. — ¿Cómo sabría algo que no me has contestado? —Pregunto burlonamente mientras con una de sus manos masajeaba lentamente uno de los pezones ajenos.

— ¡Te necesito! —Grito entre un gemido. — Te necesito...—Suplico.

La azabache sonrió victoriosa, Chloe parecía muy urgida y eso le divertida en cierta manera pues estaba acostumbrada a convivir con ella con sus demandas sin sentido, siempre orgullosa.

— Como ordene, My Queen.

**Puedo pelear, pero el diablo gana**

**Y caeré como si un santo que peca**

**Perdóname padre, soy débil**

**Y no es misericordia lo que busco**

Dejo que un gemido saliera de su boca cuando su "rival" comenzaba a pellizcar uno de sus erectos pezones mientras con su boca mordisqueaba el otro, sintió presión en su entrepierna, sacándole más de esos sonidos tan vergonzosos que Lady amaba.

— Levántate.

En medio del placer escucho la orden de su amada y la cual acato sin pensarlo mucho. Su amada se colocó tras de ella y paso ambos brazos por debajo de sus axilas para atraerla más hacia su cuerpo, haciéndole imposible todo tipo de escape por su parte. La azabache abrió sus piernas con las propias y recargo su barbilla en su hombro, dejándolas en una posición bastante comprometedora.

— ¡Ah! —exhalo al sentir una de las manos de la mariquita tocar cerca de su sexo.

Las caricias de unos dedos juguetones en su intimidad comenzaron, por arriba de la fina y delgada tela que ahora se encontraba bastante mojada aun si esos dedos no estaban haciendo contacto directo con su sexo, el simple roce de estos lograba arrancarle varios jadeos y gemidos que salían de su garganta sin consentimiento.

Dejo caer ligeramente su cabeza hacia atrás, disfrutando de ese placer que le proporcionaban los dedos de su novia que se movían con gran maestría, acariciando su erecto clítoris y llevándola a sentir el cielo.

— ¡Ah~! ¡Lady~! —Gimió casi en un grito al sentir como una mano entraba dentro de su ropa interior, acariciando directamente la parte más sensible en ella. — N-nnh ¡Es-espera me...!

Sin poder o querer evitarlo, se vino. Intentando recuperar la respiración escucho una leve risa, por lo que giro levemente el rostro para poder a ver a su pareja sobre su hombro.

— Te has venido muy rápido, su majestad. —Le sonrió, saboreando con la punta de su lengua sus residuos que había en sus dedos.

— Lady...—Soltó un gemido al ver tal imagen.

— Está bien. —Le acaricio la mejilla. — Por esta vez lo perdonare, después de todo apenas estamos comenzando.

**Bebe mis lágrimas, estoy a tu merced**

**Te amo demasiado, pero no lo merezco**

**Te daré mi alma, sacrifícame**

**Porque tu amor es sagrado**

**Es sagrado**

Al escuchar aquellas palabras sonrió, estaba más que dispuesta a continuar, pero esta vez ella atacaría. Se zafó del agarre de la moteada para poder voltearse y encimarse en su novia, que sonrió de manera altanera por su ataque.

— No quiero ser la única que disfrute, My Lady~ —Ronroneo cerca de su oído.

**Es sagrado**

Miro aquellos profundos ojos azules, en los cuales podía ver perfectamente el deseo que transmitían con gran pasión. No podía soportarlo más, así que atrapo esos labios en un ágil movimiento, haciendo que la peli-azul gimiera de la impresión, aprovechando que abriera los labios para adentrar su lengua en la boca de la contraria. Empezando una guerra de lenguas, en la cual no importaba quien ganara, lo realmente importante era disfrutarse mutuamente.

Con agiles movimientos empezó a mover su cadera sobre la parte intima de la azabache. Escucharla suspirar y soltar algunos jadeos le hacían sentir calor. Separándose del beso empezó a mordisquear el cuello de la morena, amaba hacerlo, amaba complicarle la vida de la heroína intentando ocultar sus marcas, además de ser una venganza de como la trato cuando era la sumisa.

A decir verdad, en esos momentos la ropa comenzaba a estórbales, quería retirar ese molesto traje de la piel de la Catarina y saborearla. ¿Era mucho pedir?

Por suerte, su amada se percató de su molestia y le concedió su deseo al compartir el mismo pensamiento. Apartándose para dejar que su azabache se levantara para poder quitarse el traje, quedando completamente desnuda.

— ¿Desea también que me quite el antifaz, su majestad? —Pregunto con una sonrisa burlona.

— No podemos quitarnos el antifaz, Lady. —Le recordó.

El antifaz era lo único de sus trajes que no se podían quitar, aunque lo quisieran, pues este simplemente desaparecía si llegaban al límite de tiempo o ellas deshacían su transformación.

— Su majestad, me dejara como la única pervertida si no se quita también el traje.

Ante eso se miró a sí misma, tenía su traje hasta las rodillas. Rápidamente y sin gran esfuerzo se bajó completamente la ropa, quedando igualmente desnuda. Noto como la pelinegra prácticamente la devoraba con la mirada y eso aumento su calor. Se acerco a su oído con una gran sonrisa.

— ¿Te gusta lo que ves? —Le susurro de forma provocadora, obviamente complaciendo más a su amada con esto.

— Demasiado. —Respondió igualmente en un tono seductor.

Volviendo a su guerra de lenguas, deslizo ambas manos por las caderas de la morena, separándose del beso, empezando a bajar mientras dejaba un camino de besos, llegando peligrosamente a los pechos de la mariquita.

— ¡Aah~! ¡Queen! ¡Aah~! —Gimió con ganas al sentir la húmeda lengua de su abeja lamiendo su erecto y rosado pezón.

— ¿Te gusta? —Pregunto perversamente mientras con una de sus manos le daba atención al otro seno.

— ¡Nnn! —Sonrió entre lamidas al notar que la azabache se aguantaba los gemidos.

— Oh, por favor, no te contengas. —Le fue inevitable desear más.

— Idiota...—rio levemente ante la respuesta.

Le parecía tan exquisito el sabor de la piel caliente de la mariquita, su aroma era embriagador y sus suspiros la hacían perder todo rastro de cordura en ella. ¿A quién le importaba que las dos fueran chicas? ¿A quién le importaba que esta fuera su rival en la escuela? ¿A quién le importaba que fueran heroínas? ¿A quién le importaban las clases sociales? A ella obviamente no.

La espalda de su amada se arqueo debido al placer mientras dejaba salir un sonoro gemido provocado por ella y eso la hacía más que feliz, sabía que la contraria estaba disfrutando de sus prohibidas caricias que solo ella, su reina, podía proporcionarle. Sintió las manos ajenas también acariciarla y lo disfruto.

No falto mucho para que la habitación comenzara a llenarse por los gemidos de ambas, haciendo eco y resonando varias veces, excitándolas aún más y llevándolas a descubrir nuevas sensaciones en sus cuerpos. Queen cerro los ojos y sonrió, de verdad le encantaba hacer ese tipo de cosas con su heroína.

Deberían de hacerlo más seguido, es más, deberían de dejar de actuar y mostrarle al mundo que eran una pareja, así ya no habría peleas fingidas en la escuela para mantener una pantalla de una enemistad que ya no existía. Odiaba tener que fingir ser aquella persona superficial que fue en el pasado, en aquel en donde desconocía lo que era el amor.

— ¡Queen~! —Oírla gemir su nombre era tan exquisitamente genial.

**Prefiero ahogarme en tu océano**

**Que marchitarme en la orilla**

**Eterna devoción, lo siento en mi corazón**

**Veneración, esta fe me ha elevado**

**No soy nada sin ti, viviré por ti hasta que muera**

**Hasta que muera**

**(Hasta que muera)**

Se alejo para acomodarse mejor y sonrío complacida al ver lo mojada que estaba ahí abajo. Separo las piernas de la Catarina para poder tener acceso total a la intimidad de esta. Se agacho hasta posicionar su rostro entre las piernas de su amada. Se dedicaba a olfatear su húmeda entrada, sintiendo ese embriagador y tentador olor en sus fosas nasales.

—Queen~ Rápido~ —Pidió la azabache, estaba desesperada por sentirla nuevamente, por sentir su tacto.

La mariquita comenzó a retorcerse un poco, gracias a las pulsaciones que sentía en su sexo que hacía que más de ese líquido transparente se derramara. Sin hacer esperar mucho a su amada prosiguió con su labor, empezando a tocar con su lengua su húmeda entrada.

Inmediatamente sintió que la azabache se movía aún más desesperadamente al sentir placer, tomo con fuerza las delicadas y suaves piernas de su amada para que no pudiera aplastarle la cabeza mientras la saboreaba.

Así se mantuvo durante unos segundos, saboreando ese delicioso néctar que comenzaba a encantarle y disfrutando del sonido de esos gemidos que ciertamente eran música para sus oídos. Música exclusiva para ella.

No paso mucho para que su pelinegra llegara al orgasmo, aferrándose a las sabanas con desesperación y arqueando la espalda mientras emitía un sonido gutural que era música a sus oídos.

**Bebe mis lágrimas, estoy a tú merced**

**Te amo demasiado, pero no valgo la pena**

**Te daré mi alma, sacrifícame**

**Porque tu amor**

**Es sagrado**

— Eres una delicia. —Le dijo con una sonrisa mientras se recostaba a su lado en la cama.

— ¿Sabes...? Aún tengo dudas...

— ¿Sobre qué? —Pregunto Queen acariciándole la mejilla mientras sonreía y saboreaba para sí, aun las sensaciones que dejaba el placer.

— ¿Realmente me amas? ¿O solo me amas por admiración a Ladybug?

La pregunta la tomo por sorpresa, un tema que nunca considero y mucho menos ser tocado después de lo que había hecho.

— Lo siento...—desvió su mirada azul de la contraria— Por dudar a estas alturas de tus sentimientos...

Aun así, con una gran sonrisa respondió.

— Jajá, es verdad. —Rio. — ¿Dudas ahora que tenemos cuatro meses saliendo?

— Lo siento, pero...

— Esta bien. Lo entiendo. —Aseguro, dándole un beso en la frente. — Pero, ¿sabes? El amor sin admiración es solo amistad.

— ¿Eh?

— El amor sin admiración solo es amistad. —Le sonrió. — Es una frase que alguien me dijo hace poco...

— ¿Quién? —Le miro con el ceño fruncido.

No podía negarlo, era un poco celosa cuando se trataba de su persona amada. Quería nombres y relación de quien le hablara de amor.

— Mi mejor amigo.

— ¿Adrien?

— Así es. —La tomo de las manos.— Y en cuanto me dijo aquella frase, la entendí perfectamente, porque son palabras tan ciertas. Una persona que ama a otra siempre la admirara. Eres la persona que más admiro porque eres a la que más amo y, este amor hace que resalte todas tus cualidades y esas cualidades son las que admiro, es por eso que "El amor sin admiración solo es amistad".

— Gracias.

— No importa cuántas veces sientas dudas, ten por seguro que yo las romperé. —Hablo con determinación. — Te daré la seguridad que necesites, estirare mi mano para que puedas aferrarte y continuar hacia adelante. No estas solas.

— Te amo...

— Yo también, ahora duerme, te despertare en dos horas para que puedas ir a casa.

— Gracias... —el cansancio se apodero de la heroína número uno, dejándose caer en los brazos de Morfeo.

Suspiro, mientras sonreía y abrazaba a su amada, observándola dormir, dejando un pequeño beso en la frente de su compañera se dejó caer también en brazos de Morfeo.

**.**

**::::::::::::**

**.**

— Marinette, buenos días.

Giro levemente el rostro al escuchar el saludo a grito que le dedicaron a su rival. El sol caía sobre la cabellera negra de su pareja de una manera espectacular, haciéndola recodar el primer día que la vio.

— Era un día soleado cuando tu mirada me cautivó, tu alma atrapó mi corazón y fue entonces cuando supe lo que era el amor.

— Woo~ Es un bonito poema ese Chloe. —Escucho decir a su mejor amiga a su lado, haciéndole recordar donde estaba.

— Por supuesto que es hermoso, yo lo hice. —Presumió con su hablar arrogante— La maestra se sorprenderá de mi gran habilidad para hacer poemas

Aunque estuviera enamorada y su actitud hubiera enamorado, aún tenía que mantener aquella mascara de superioridad. Mantener la apariencia de que todo era igual que antes; por su amor, por ella y por su amada.

— Por cierto... ¿Cambiando de look, Marinette? —Escucho a la morena amiga de su enamorada preguntarle.

Volteo a mirarlas de nuevo, sonriendo de manera burlesca al notar una palioneta en el cuello de la azabache.

— No... es solo que... me pico algo y tengo una roncha, se ve muy feo por eso use esto.

No pudo evitar reír ante tan mala excusa que dio Marinette y recompuso su sonrisa superficial al notar que Sabrina la miraba con extrañeza.

— Andando. —Le ordeno con la intención de hacer distancia y dejar de exponerse.

Le dedico un guiño a Marinette al verla de reojo, sonriéndole juguetona cuando noto que su amada la miraba con el ceño fruncido y un fuerte sonrojo en su rostro.

— Marinette, Alya, bueno días. —Y llego su mejor amigo para romper su infantil pelea por el chupetón.

Tenía que agradecerle mucho a Adrien, en el pasado y en el presente. La había hecho concientizar tiempo atrás la posibilidad de haber perdido a Marinette cuando al fin comprendió que le amaba y que su actitud solo había logrado separarlas, razón por la que se declaró y aunque en un principio fue rechazada, no se rindió hasta que por fin había enamorado a aquella pequeña mariquita para hacerla suya.

**Tu amor es...**

**Sagrado.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**Tetsuna: **Esperamos que les gustara y que disfrutaran de este pequeño One-Shot.

**Marlene: **Como pueden ver es nuestro primer intento de Lemon Yuri, así que perdonen nuestras incoherencias.

**Angelice:** Y esperamos que la pareja sea de su gusto y si no pues ni modo para que lo leen XD

**Nos vemos~**


End file.
